


What the Wind Blew in

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [257]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, windows as entrances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/24/19: “pride, neck, help”I've always liked the idea that Derek thought of Stiles's bedroom window as his private entrance.





	What the Wind Blew in

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/24/19: “pride, neck, help”
> 
> I've always liked the idea that Derek thought of Stiles's bedroom window as his private entrance.

Keeping his window closed meant his bedroom got stuffy but also kept out the local werewolf, at the moment clinging to the exterior sill.

“You’re a pain in my,” Stiles paused, selecting the appropriate anatomy. “Neck.”

Derek, bearer of too much lycanthrope pride to ask for help, just glared at him.

Stiles wondered why he still bothered trying to defend his privacy. “How can I say _no_ to that face,” he quipped, and raised the window.

Instantly Derek propelled himself through it, all two hundred plus pounds of him landing atop Stiles.

“Well, isn’t this a little awkward,” Derek heard.


End file.
